Chronicles: Islands of Fear
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Book three in The Chronicles of Lyfe and Deth series. Three friends are chosen to protect islands under a curse set in place by a group of ancient evil mages known as Nightmare's. Actually makes more sense if u DONT read the first two parts
1. The Adventure Begins

  
  
Prologue 

**The Adventure Begins**

All was quiet in the all-but-deserted city of Port of Entry. At one time this near ghost town was a bustling, seaside community, which thrived and depended heavily on a long since dried up fishing industry. The Great Sea stretched far beyond the visible horizon, but the current residents had long forgotten about the things that lay on the opposite shore. Age had ravaged their wind worn catamarans and they served little purpose now except to remind the Port of Entry citizens of days passed, as they lie on the beaches of The Great Sea, bleached and rotting in the sun.  
  
A lighthouse, Alexandria's Lighthouse, towered far above even the highest residency in the city. No one went there anymore; no one had the key to its door... and most lacked the heart to search. Its beacon had not shone in ages, and many doubted that it ever would again. Until, one day, a very strange and otherworldly man visited their dying city.  
  
Three friends had recently come from the mainland. Kit, the oldest, was eighteen from Los Angeles. Elektra, a warrior assassin, came from New York City. Anna hailed from Vaseria, a village in far-off Transylvania. A visitor to Port of Entry was rare, and rarer yet was a strange man in the gates. Stirring their curiosity, the three adventurers, Kit, Elektra, and Anna raced down the wooden staircase of the restaurant and exited the people within. They planned to meet the man at the city's gate. To their shock and amazement, the man was standing right outside the restaurant the moment the three came out the front door! Impossible.  
  
The three stood there, astonished. Before any of them could utter a word, the old man spoke:  
  
"Hello," he said calmly, "do not let your hearts grow fearful. I bring no harm, but a gift. A gift you all have yearned for for many years now." The old man's voice had an almost bewitching effect on the three, and they listened spell bound. "Follow me, this way..." whispered the man. He led them across the plaza and all the way to the lighthouse. At the lighthouse's door, the man stopped. Without saying a word, he pulled from his pocket a small silver key. With this key, he unlocked the lighthouse's door and entered with the three. Once inside, they all climbed the winding stair all the way to the summit of the Alexandria's Lighthouse and looked out.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful..." exclaimed Elektra upon seeing the vast Lake reflect the golden sunlight off of it's surface. "We will wait here until nightfall." whispered the man, and he sat down near the extinguished lighthouse beacon and waited.  
  
Night came, and the three travelers were still in the Lighthouse with the strange man, still seemingly under his spell. The man stood up, and in his hand he held a smooth, white stone. Without warning or word, the man hurled the stone from the lighthouse and it skipped across the surface of Great Sea until it eventually sank. The puzzled adventurers watched in amazement as the water started emitting a soft white glow, and where the stone sank, it bubbled.  
  
Suddenly, what appeared to be a shooting star changed its course and started coming straight down to earth, towards the lighthouse... and those inside the lighthouse! The travelers' bolted for the staircase, not wanting to be run down by a meteor, but the man stood still and watched. The star landed inside the lighthouse at full-speed and right into the beacon, but no damage was done! The Lighthouse beacon absorbed the star and instantly, intense white light issued forth from the lighthouse and far across the inland sea, shining its warning to ships once again! The travelers were aghast, but were nowhere near ready for what was about to happen.  
  
A meteor shower! Another star fell, this one with tremendous force, onto the surface of Great Sea. Out of the water rose a huge landmass, teaming with life. Buildings and skyscrapers like none had seen before rose high above the waves and settled in the formation of a vast metropolis- populated with its very own beings. Some flew about, some lifted heavy objects right into the air, some looked like ordinary people, running around the city in their own busy lives and there was even one who would climb the walls! The most fearful of these was a rather large and green fellow who almost seemed to dominate the entire island. His roar could be heard above all else.  
  
As if in response to the light from the Lighthouse, a happy little ship skipped the waves of Great Sea and anchored itself right beside a bit of land that had broken off of that first marvelous island. At the ships helm was a sprightly ol' sailor with forearms like you wouldn't BELIEVE. He hopped down from the prow and onto the landmass. With the corncob pipe clenched between his teeth, he "tooted" twice and in response, mountains rose from the sea, and from these mountains cascaded waterfalls, and behind the mountains, the buzzing sounds of Ripsaws could be heard. Everything that came from this new island was cheerful and full of color- and also a little damp. In next to no time, a sprawling comedic community was formed in the soggy little lagoon, and all there smiled.  
  
A roar shattered the air like a brick to glass. The adventurers covered their ears and watched, mouths agape, as a lush, green jungle rose from the waves. Shrieks, rumbles and out of this world roars filled the air and the trio grew afraid. From the trees emerged beast like none had ever seen. Huge lizard-like animals with sharp teeth and, seemingly, no stomach for nuts and berries tore through the landscape. Kit remembered seeing the bones of such animals hanging from the ceilings in the museums of his childhood. The largest of these animals seemed quite timid by contrast and almost looked as if they were ignoring the small, ferocious ones. Their roars were horrible, but one in particular was the most terrifying. Kit instantly recognized these creatures as dinosaurs.

A mist had formed after the first island came crashing down. Slowly, out of this thick fog another island appeared. Monuments to Gods long forgotten dotted the landscape of the island. An old castle towered above an old, gnarled and stunted wood, which engulfed the area. A twisted, ancient oak tree, which almost seemed to bear a face, watched the castle with mysterious concern. Annas attention turned again toward the west- for she thought he saw something flying toward the new, misty island... it was red, and lizard like with wings... and it let out a horrible shriek. Then in answer, a blue creature of the same species appeared from the east. The two animals disappeared behind the trees, but not before snapping at each other's necks before diving towards the castle.  
  
The smell of candy permeated the evening sky, and something like a million pink and green fireflies swarmed into a mass far to the east of The Port. After a minute, the soft glowing balls of light faded to uncover the strangest thing any of the travelers had ever seen. Countless fictitious animals walked around, some wearing clothes, and almost all of them walking upright. They danced and sang and made all sorts of merriment. Their leader, which the travelers had to assume was some sort of cat... wearing a HAT, climbed atop a large, colorful menagerie and tipped his hat in the direction of the travelers and he then bowed respectfully.

And now, the sixth landmass erupted from the water. Rolling gardens and hills adorned the new island... And one large building, colored a beautiful pinkish brown. People of all sizes began to file through the weaving garden paths amidst fountains and large flowers and, ultimately, into the large building with enormous, neon letters reading, "The Hollywood Towers Hotel."  
  
The city of Port of Entry itself indeed began to glow. The light faded and the walls revealed a fresh paint job, the residents found that they were dressed in shiny, sparkling new clothes, the smells of curry and cider exhaled from the open air houses on the rooftops and boats once again dotted the shores of Great Sea, all waiting to ferry passengers to these new adventures. The outermost gate of Port of Entry now bore an engraved slogan: The Adventure Begins.

The water separating the islands began to glow as well, as suddenly; wide, wooden bridges connected the islands, allowing safe passage to endless adventures.  
  
The man turned to the explorers. The man smiled. "This new worlds is now yours to discover... you have only to share it with others. There lies now before you, a single question before you depart for parts unknown. That question is:  
  
"Are you ready?"

Authors Note: Thanks goes out to for the story of the formation of the islands. The sixth island is not from their story, I added it.


	2. Port of Entry

  
  
Chapter One 

**The Port of Entry**

Kit looked at the strange, old man. Short with a long, flowing, white beard and hair, he was far from ordinary. He was crouched over from age and had teeth missing. He wore one long nightshirt with blue and white stripes.

"Who are you?" Elektra asked, raising her eyebrow.

The man's scraggly voice responded, "That's not important... Now, you must hurry! Time run's short!"

He pushed them forward towards the Great Sea, towards the wooden bridges that had formed between the islands.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Anna asked in her thick Transylvanian accent.

The man sighed. "Very well. Quickly, I will tell you about the Islands. As you know, we are in Port of Entry, yes?"

"How do you know?" Kit asked.

"That is not important! Now, these Islands have been connected... in a circle."

The three looked annoyed. "Ya, so?!"

The man ignored them and continued. "Six islands. But all is not well. Ten thousand years ago, these very islands were as they stand now. Together in harmony. But now, a great evil has cursed them! Plagued their land!"

He noticed how confused the three seemed. He began to explain. "The Nightmares... They have cursed the islands to an eternity of darkness. Each night, when the suns protective rays melt from the sky, the curse is fulfilled. The islands twist and reform into dark versions of their usual selves."

"Utter chaos spreads through the land! I tried to fight it so many years ago, but it was too much. Together, a legion of adventurers and myself found that the only way to save the innocent citizens of the islands was to place them deep beneath the waves, out of the reach of evil. I cast a spell over the islands, protecting them in large, glass domes. But my powers are weakening... The domes shattered, and the islands rose to the surface once more..."

"Now, I cannot recast the spell. But you three... I sense something in you... An energy. A love of adventure. A bravery beyond human standards..."

The man began hobbling in circles around them with the help of a small, wooden cane.

"Therefore, I'm sending you three into the Islands of Adventure! Alas, I cannot leave this port. My powers are weak. Defeat the Nightmares... Save the islands."

The three stood in place, staring at him, mouth agape. "So..." Elektra said, "Let me try to sum this up... You're a ten thousand year old wizard; these islands have been under the oceans for thousands of years; we've been chosen to protect the islands while traveling to each one and ridding it of an evil being known as a Nightmare that curses the island each night... Am I right?"

"No, that's all wron- Oh... Wait, no, you're right. Okay, well, let me know when you're back. I'll just be needin' the keys to someone's house and... oh, 20, 25 bucks in spending cash."

......

Later that day, Kit, Elektra and Anna met in Kit's apartment on the second floor of an adobe building. "Ok guys, maybe this guy's some kind of nutcase! We need to call someone." Kit announced.

"Or," Anna began, "perhaps he speaks the truth!"

"Come on, he's making this all up!" Kit declared.

"Kit," Elektra said, "maybe you didn't see the six drastically different islands _rise out of the sea! _Now listen, even if this guy is making it all up, it would still be fun to go on an adventure! Com'n guys!"

"Elektra, you just got home! I don't want you to leave. Now please... I'm not going. Don't go Elektra... Please..."

Anna stood up from the chair and walked over to the closet. She opened it and took out a thin, long, sword and placed it in her sheath. She took out a small pocketknife, flipped it up and then back down and then slid it into a series of straps along the side of the calf of her pants.

She picked up a wooden stake and put it in the straps on her other calf.

Elektra glanced at Kit, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry." She said. Elektra stood up and walked to the closet before grabbing a pair of Sais... long, pointed metal swords with curved crossguards.

Kit groaned and walked over to the closet. He took out who pistols and placed him is dual holsters on his pants.

"Let's go..." He sighed. Elektra and Anna cried, "Yes!"

Ten minutes later, they were "suited up." Elektra was in a black leather outfit with long wrist guards and a neck guard, both of which had Japanese symbols. She held the shimmering Sais.

Anna had on a black top with a deep red coat over it, and dark, long pants, upon which her held all of her numerous weapons.

Kit wore all black with a long black leather trench coat.

Anna and Elektra ran down the spiral stairs, cheering and emerged into the plaza out side the Great Sea, followed closely by a pouting Kit. The sky was light pink and yellow, shimmering off of the water. Elektra ran to the water's edge next to the peninsula that the lighthouse sat upon. She looked out into the sea at the new islands.

"It's really not much of a Great Sea anymore is it?" Elektra screamed at the dry voice. She turned around to see the old man.

"A Great Inland Sea. I see you've taken my advice. Good. You may just save us all. It is more than just Seven islands at stake here. Time is an ever-flowing river."

"Huh?" Anna asked, coming up behind him, "What does that mean?"

"Behold!" The man said as Kit approached.

"Marvel City," he gestured towards the metropolis of to the west of port of Entry. The bridge leading onto Marvel City was barely twenty paces from Alexandria's Lighthouse.

"Sunset Island," He pointed to the island that had the large brown building. As the sun continued to set, the large lettering on the façade lit up spelling out "The Hollywood Tower Hotel"

"Toon Lagoon," he nodded towards the next island where the ship had landed and the sailor had made the mountains appear.

"Jurassic Park" the three realized he meant the forested island on which the roars were emanating from. This island was directly in front of them across the sea.

"The Lost Continent," The Island of temples, statues, and the castle.

"Sleepy Hollow," A newly formed land kit had sworn was not there earlier, one of forests and small homes.

"And Suess Landing," The island directly east to Port of Entry on the opposite side of Marvel City.

"And now, your journey begins. Always, my children remember to Live the Adventure." The three looked out to the islands, now completely illuminated, some by torchlight, some by electrical lights, and others by flashes of lightning. They looked back to the old man... He was gone.


	3. Marvel City

  
  
**Chapter Two **

**Marvel City**

Kit, Anna, and Elektra slowly stepped over the creaking bridge into the city and were met by people of all shapes and sizes, running to and fro talking on cell phones and carrying briefcases.

"Umm... Excuse me, could you tell me where-" Elektra began, but the man she was questioning just nodded and continued on his way while mumbling something into his phone about stocks.

"You there, where-" The same happened to Anna.

"Let me try." Kit said kindly. He grabbed a man's shirt collar and lifted him a foot off the ground. "Where-" Suddenly gunshots rang out.

Kit dropped the man and he scurried away. Kit pulled the pistols out of the holsters he hid beneath a black trench coat.

Anna yanked the sword out of her sheath and held it attentively.

Elektra gripped her sais.

Complete silence. Then, something burst through the side of a building, showering the sidewalk in debris. Something green. A person! Elektra, Anna and Kit ran over to see if the man was okay.

"Sir?" Someone dressed in an odd red and blue outfit leapt out of the window.

"No!" he called, "That's no sir! Move!" The man made an odd hand gesture and gray string shot out of his wrist. He tied the man to the ground with it.

"Hey! Name's Spiderman. Listen, I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Anna cried.

"We can help!" Kit announced.

Spiderman nodded and shot a "web" up to the large hole in the wall. He swung up to the hole and into the building.

At the same time, Kit, Elektra and Anna rushed towards the front door of the building he had swung into.


	4. Lady Liberty's Reign

......

Inside the large room, a picture of a man with graying brown hair hung in the center of the wall. Below the photo, an inscription read "JJJ." On both sides of the room, large, bronze plaques read "The Daily Bugle."

Suddenly, a recording started playing from speakers mounted on the wall. "Hello! I will be your tour guide through the adventurous world of publishing. On behalf of all of us here at the Daily Bugle, we'd like to welcome you to the headquarters of Marvel City's leading newspaper! Please, continue into the next room to see what really goes into news gathering!"

The three suddenly noticed a brown door at the base of the picture. Kit approached it and opened it slowly. They entered a room full of small cubicles with flashing telephone lines and computers reading something about some kind of anti-gravity gun.

Suddenly, TV's all throughout the room flickered on. The man whose portrait was hanging in the entrance room came on.

"Hey! Is this thing on? Eh-Hem! Are you the one's here for the job? Here to take my money like the rest of these slobs? Listen, we here at the daily bugle are pleased to bring you the Scoop. News gathering vehicles of the future. Now listen, these here vehicles have loads of useless equipment that's wasting my money! I mean... umm... Anything for the benefit of newsgathering. OK, let's cut the crap. Now, you all have been chosen to test out the scoop. Now listen, I need you to not get any news at all so I can cut the funding on these things! Now go out there and make me proud... by failing... You get it! The Scoops are back in the alley. Get back there! Try not to break anything! Oh- and-"

Suddenly, the picture blurred and turned black. Then the picture came back, but instead of "JJJ," four oddly dressed people much like Spiderman were on the screen. "Hello New York... I apologize for interrupting your childish newscasts and sophomoric cartoon shows. I am Doctor Octopus. As you may recognize, something is missing from your fair city. My demands are simple... I will return your 'Statue of Liberty' in exchange for the complete and utter surrender of Marvel City! You have thirty minutes or you'll never see your precious Lady Liberty again!"

The Television turned off.

"Quick, get to the Scoop! We're going after them!"

Anna began running deeper into the building towards the back exit into the alley.

"Spiderman can help!" She called.

Kit and Elektra ran after her.

......

They finally found the exit into the alleyway. The alley was dark and smoky. Graffiti was all over the old brick walls. Suddenly, they noticed one large, blue vehicle opened on one side. They slowly approached it. "That's the Scoop?" Elektra asked.

They filed into it. It had the perfect amount of seats. Three. As soon as they were in, a door closed off the side they had entered through. Immediately, the Scoop began moving into the endless back streets of New York.

"JJJ" came across a speaker system located in the Scoop. "Hello? You three there? This is John Jonah Jameson. Check, check!"

"We can hear you!" Kit yelled. "Where is this thing taking us?"

"The Scoop is outfitted with an automatic artificial intelligence. It'll tack any and all crime reports in the city via Brand new computer technology. Listen SCOOP, crime reports are comin' in from all over the city and I'm starting to get worried."

Suddenly, something was projected onto a brick wall. It looked like Spiderman's mask.

"The Spider Signal!" Mr. Jameson called, worried, "And with Spiderman near, you know trouble can't be far behind! And you know what that means: Headlines! National Coverage! So don't screw this up! I mean, uh... good luck."

Suddenly, the scoop neared a building with a large fire escape. Suddenly, Spiderman leapt off of a fire escape platform and onto the Scoop, making the front hit the ground and spark.

"Hey, I thought I told you to wait outside! Man, you shouldn't be out here! With Doc Ock on the loose, this could be the most dangerous night of my life... and yours! Be careful!" He shot a web onto a nearby building and swung up to it.

"Hey, was that Spiderman? That no good leotard wearing... Ahh!"

The Scoop lurched forward and into a large, seemingly empty warehouse. A mouse squeaked and the three heard it's little feet pitter-patter away. A thick fog clouded the warehouse. Suddenly, something bright green was visible ten feet in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Anna cried. "The tablet." Indeed, this was no green ceiling. The statue of liberty's tablet was sitting on top of piles of trash. The Scoop slowly drove underneath it.

Suddenly, they saw two men, one dressed as a green goblin and one with large, mechanical arms like an octopus stretching out from under a cloak, standing on a pile of trash. Doc Ock was holding a large cannon and pointed it towards a pile of trash. The trash fell to the side as the Statue of Liberty's head rose from it's hiding spot.

"Everything is going according to plan!" The green goblin cackled.

Doc Ock laughed. "Excellent, and with my anti-gravity cannon, not even Spiderman will be able to stop me!"

"You mean, stop us!" The green goblin cackled.

"Hey what's going on?" Mr. Jameson yelled over the intercom.

Without warning, a man dressed in bright green with an electrical bolt mask on hopped out of a pile of trash. "Hey, what was that?"

The Scoop picked up speed and drove into the next room of the warehouse.

The electrical man picked up a huge cable with electricity surging through it.

"Intruders! If you think you're getting outta here, you're in for a jolt!" He slammed the cable into the hood of the scoop, making the vehicle spin into the dark fog of the warehouse.

Suddenly, Doc Ock pointed a gun directly at Elektra. "Out of the way Electro. They're mine..." The Scoop quickly accelerated into the next room.

The Scoop's artificial intelligence began looking for an exit, searching through blueprints and city grids.

It recognized a large garage door as entrance into the city's waste management system: the sewer.

The Scoop burst through the door and over a bridge across the river of... well, questionable origin.

Spiderman slowly rappelled down a wall. So much for being careful. Just get back to the Bugle and..." He noticed that Kit, Elektra and Anna were not looking at him, but were instead looking behind him at the water that was literally lifting out of the river and taking a human form.

"Uh oh, Hydroman!" The now human shaped water man reached towards Anna. Spiderman punched his arm and it instantly turned back into water like rain and fell. Hydroman tried punching with his other hand, but hit a large water pipe.

The pipe flew towards the Scoop and rammed into it! Water shot out and splashed the three.

The Scoop drove quickly out onto the streets once more. Doc Ock jumped out of the warehouse after the scoop and pulled out a gun. He held down the trigger and a huge fireball appeared.

A large screech resounded as the Scoop drove backwards as quickly as possible. The fireball shot out of the gun, careening after them.

An apartment exploded with tremendous heat as the fireball missed. The Scoop swung around so it was driving forward. Up on a rooftop, the Green Goblin taunted them. "Trick or Treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off the street! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He shot a large, pumpkin shaped bomb towards the Scoop.

"Look out!" Spiderman called. He caught the bomb in a Spider web.

"Spiderman?! Oh no you don't!" The Green Goblin shrieked. He threw another bomb. Spiderman dodged it and it hit a support on the building. The whole place began to shake.

The Scoop got out of there and went right into a deserted street of town. "My Scoop! My beautiful Scoop!" Mr. Jameson began to cry as the Scoops beaten, smoking hood began to make strange noises. The engine stopped and the Scoop stalled.

"Whew, that was close!" Spiderman said. Suddenly, a green laser beam shot towards him. "Whoa! Doc, your aim is worse than your haircut!"

Doc Ock pointed his gun towards Kit. "My aim is good enough for your sitting duck friends!" He launched the green anti-gravity laser at the Scoop and it began to rise into the air.

"Have a nice trip!" Doc Ock taunted.

"Hey wait for me! You're not insured for this!" Spiderman climbed up the building near the rising Scoop as fast as he could. "Hang on, I'll web you down from there." The Green Goblin flew by on a hover board and picked Spiderman off the wall, leaving the Scoop to rise.

Doc Ock pressed a button down below and the Scoop dropped a few feet onto a rooftop. "Aww... How sad. You're all out of gas." Electro taunted. "You punks have short-circuited our plans long enough!"

Hydroman appeared behind him. "Time to take a dive!" He said, reaching forward to push the Scoop off the building.

"Guess again Super Goons!" Spiderman said, making Electro shoot an electrical strike towards him. Spiderman's plan worked as he jumped out of the way and Hydroman was shocked by the bolt.

"Happy landing!" Doc Ock cried from below as he once again picked the Scoop up and held it precariously over the ground, 400 feet below.

The Scoop stopped hovering and began dropping fast.

"No!" Spiderman called. He jumped off the building and began falling next to the scoop.

He landed on the ground without a problem and quickly spun a web directly above the ground. The Scoop fell into the web, mere inches from the hard pavement.

When the web disappeared and the Scoop gently dropped to the ground just in time to see Green Goblin, Electro, Doc Ock and Hydroman hanging from a web. Spider man stood on the hood of the car. "Well, I guess that wraps things up. Hey, you did alright!"

Doc Ock got one mechanical arm loose and slowly moved it towards Spiderman. Without even looking, Spiderman shot a small string of web, plastering his tentacle to the web.

"But don't give up your day job..." He continued. He took out a camera. "Say cheese! See you later!"

The Scoops Intercom came on once more. "Hey!" Mr. Jameson called. "Congratulations! You're heroes! I knew it all along!"

The many buttons on the dashboard of the Scoop lit up once more. "OK, kids, I got emergency power turned on now, so the Scoop should auto-navigate back to the Daily Bugle. And to think I almost got rid of these things!"


	5. One Final Breath

**Chapter Four **

**One Final Breath**

They ran out of the building as quickly as possible, wanting to escape the Scoop and the villains. Spiderman leapt out of the previously made hole in the wall carrying a big blob of web to which the villains were stuck.

"Thanks guys!" He said as he jumped overhead.

"This is really a busy city, isn't it?" Elektra asked.

"Villains, heroes... It's like a comic book."

The sun was setting on another day. The sky appeared orange and the three looked back towards the Port, not even 100 yards away. The Lighthouse was spinning its beacon again, as though it had never been as lifeless as it was just yesterday morning.

Waves sloshed against the jagged rocks over the edge of the island.

"The sunset really is beautiful, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yup," Kit said, standing up. "Come on, we better find this islands Nightmare..." He said, goofily.

They all laughed. That old man must have been crazy.

The streetlights flickered on, as the sun was a good three-quarters of the way hidden behind the horizon.

Spiderman suddenly dropped from the sky before them and stood up, with his hands on his hips. "You guy's should hurry up and get inside. The sun is setting."

"Why?" Elektra asked, worried.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the brilliant colors of the sky were gone. Darkness filled the sky. A police car came screaming down the street towards them!

The car threw on its breaks and screeched against the pavement before ramming into a red fire hydrant, making a geyser of water spray into the air.

All was quiet except a police radio echoing from the car. Kit and Spiderman approached the wreckage slowly, ready to attack. They circled the car, looking into it... No one. They listened intently to the police radio. It was tuned to a news channel.

"...Every hero gone. It would appear that the villains have won. The heroes are nowhere to be found. The police have given up, abandoning posts as the town goes into a panic. It appears that not even Spiderman can save us this time."

"Wha... Take over my city? Ya right. Come on guys. We're going to put a stop to this Nightmare's Business." Spiderman said.

"What?" Kit, Anna and Elektra said, standing up.

Spiderman looked to the ground and nodded. "You all are completely clueless. Carnage. The head honcho of the villain world!"

"Nightmare? They're real?" Elektra asked.

"Ya. It's really not as fun of a city at night." Spiderman said. "Welcome to Marvel Island Under Siege." He outstretched his arms, introducing them to the city... but a much different version. Fires roared from openings in buildings and windows were shattering all over the city. People were screaming.

But one sound was absent: The sirens. Police sirens, alarms, and security systems. It was all gone.

A cat meowed in the distance and a trashcan lid was knocked off of a can. Their attention was diverted to a red blur, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance.

"Daredevil." Elektra said, sounding worried. "He followed me. He killed my father back in New York. He has to pay for what he's done."

Kit grabbed her wrist as she began to run towards the skyscrapers. She turned to him. "I don't want to loose you again."

She looked into his eyes. "I'll find you..."

"Now go!" She yelled, "Find the Nightmare. Save the city... I'll be back soon."

Kit watched her run into the distance. Suddenly, thunder roared in the distance. Small droplets of rain fell from the clouded sky.

He turned his head to them. "I hafta protect her. Go." He sloshed through puddles as he ran behind her, taking long strides.

"Let's go!" Anna called to Spiderman. They ran off towards the building.

They ran up an old fire escape and hopped onto a building's roof. From one side to the other were strung long linens and blankets.

They approached just in time to see the man dressed in red, now recognizable as red leather with two devils horns on the mask. He was using a long bo-staff to move the linens out of his way as he searched...

Without warning, linen was ripped off the line as Elektra spun around, kicking him in the face. She approached him as he lay on the ground and crossed the sais in the air in the shape of an "X."

"Remember me?" She asked, tauntingly.

Daredevil leapt to his feet and began retreating through the linens as Elektra followed, slicing them off the wires on both sides of her, slashing madly as the man walked backwards shouting, "Wait, Elektra! It wasn't me! It was a hitman named Bullseye. He's here, to kill you!"

Elektra stopped her advance and gripped the sais threateningly. "I didn't kill your father!" Daredevil insisted.

"Lair!" She cried, spinning around to kick him once more. She slashed at him and he blocked with his staff. She tried slicing down at him from above, but once more, he used his staff to halt the devastating attack.

He leapt onto a crate to escape her slashes, but she simply sliced at his feet.

He flipped backwards through the air and onto a rooftop below. Elektra simply jumped after him.

Kit, Anna, and Spiderman rushed to the edge of the building to look down upon the two. Elektra faced her back to him and elbowed him in the stomach. He gasped and fell backwards into a brick wall.

She threw a razor sharp sai into the bricks. It sat, implanted, mere inches from his face.

He leapt forward, and grabbed Elektra, disarming her of her remaining sai. She struggled to escape his grasp for a moment before she kicked his shin, elbowed his stomach and pushed him to the wall once more.

While he gasped after having the air pushed out of his lungs, she took once step onto the wall, pulled her sai out and took another step onto the wall before back flipping and landing in front of him, grasping one sai.

She took a giant leap towards him and placed her hand on his chest before stabbing the sai through his shoulder, breaking the glass window behind him.

He slowly slid down the wall as she stared at him. She approached him and knelt before him, sticking a sai point right on this throat. "I want to see the face of my father's killer before he dies."

"Wait, Elektra!" The weak man groaned. She removed the mask.

She gasped. "Matt..." It was Matt Murdock, Elektra's old friend from New York. She instantly dropped her sai, looking at his messy dark brown hair and light eyes. He was blind.

"I'm so sorry..." He cried, her voice shaking.

Matt sighed, "I was just trying to protect you... Bullseye... Elektra."

She placed her hands on his head and lowered her own as she cried.

A wolf whistle sounded in the distance. Elektra took a moment to realize that it wasn't one of her own party. She gasped.

"That him..." Matt began, "That's Bullseye. You have to run."

"I can't... I have to..." she called.

Kit leapt down to the dying man. "Elektra..." She stared at Matt. "Quick, we need to get out of here."

"No..." She said. "I'm sorry."

Kit took out his pistols and aimed for the direction from which the whistle came. "I have to finish this." She said, grabbing her sai as they clinked against the pavement. She stood up.

Kit backed off.

The man whistled again and chuckled. Elektra closed her eyes and gripped the sai. "Hey, orphan!" He mocked. "Let's play..." The man was bald with a Bullseye design engraved on his forehead. He wore a long, black coat and had silver belt that shimmered in the moonlight. He brushed back his long trench coat. Elektra ran towards a different rooftop and leapt up to it. She glared at Bullseye.

"Come on." He said. Elektra threw a sai, spiraling it threw the air. Bullseye caught it between to fingers and laughed. He flipped it around and sent the blade whizzing for Elektra.

She reached out her hand to catch it and suddenly hunched over. She slowly turned towards Kit, her hair slowly flowing over her shoulder. She finally stood upright, sai sticking through her hand. Her finger twitched.

Bullseye gave a mock, "Awww..." and jumped onto another building.

Elektra gasped and held the sai's leather-wrapped handle. She slowly pulled it out of her hand, leaving a small red wound.

"She gripped only one sai and ran towards him, leaping onto his rooftop and trying to stab him. He used his long, thick coat to deflect the blade. She tried to kick him, but her foot went directly over his head when he ducked. She took one long swipe... leaving a small scar on Bullseye's face. He patted it and smiled.

She tried to stab him twice. He punched her in the face. Elektra glared and tried to attack his face from the side. He grabbed her wrist, stopping the sai inches from his own face. He punched her, and then she punched him, making him release her hand.

She slashed multiple times, narrowly missing each time. Finally, he grabbed her arm and punched the sai out of it. He then pushed her onto the ground.

She began to sit up and he cartwheeled over her back, forcing her back on the ground. He walked a few steps away, arms out triumphantly. She forced herself to sit up.

"You're good baby... I'll give you that." He said. "But me?" He flicked his wrist and an ace of spades appeared. "I'm magic!" He shrugged.

He launched the card through the air, cutting Elektra's neck-guard off and leaving a short, red cut along her throat. She grasped her throat, gasping.

He neared her and reached for her neck. She did her best to fend him off. He finally grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground.

He kicked up her red-tinted sai and caught it with his other hand. "And now, for my next trick." He spun the sai in the air and grabbed it.

"NO!" Matt and Kit yelled at once, running towards her.

Bullseye thrust the sai threw her stomach.

The back of her outfit stretched out to a point before he quickly removed the sai and threw her onto a lower rooftop.

A helicopter spotlight appeared overhead, searching the rooftop. Bullseye threw the sai down onto the lower rooftop followed by a single red rose, which landed inches from Elektra.

"This is the police. Put your hands in the air and do not move."

Bullseye jumped off the roof on the opposite side of Elektra. Kit rushed to her side, followed by a limping Matt. She gasped. "Help me."

"Just stay with me." Kit ordered.

Her breathing slowed. "Get Stick." She ordered.

Kit looked towards Anna and Spiderman. "Find someone named Stick!" He yelled up to them. They nodded and took off in separate directions into the city.

"We need to get you to an ambulance." Matt declared.

Kit stood up. "I'm goin' after Bullseye."

He began to run away. She weakly reached up, hand trembling and grasped his wrist. He turned to her. "I'll find you."

Her hand became limp and her chest stopped rising. She was gone.

Kit breathed heavily and picked up her sais, making them chime against the hard rooftop. He picked up the red rose Bullseye had left and placed it in a pocket behind his jacket.

"I'll be back. Make sure this Stick guy knows what he's doing."


	6. Memories of Lyfe

_Note: This chapter contains religious references. Sadly enough, I CANNOT tell you to simply skip this chapter because its contents are essential to the storyline. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience. Should you decide to continue, I'd like to remind you that I do not wish to offend anyone who has no religious beliefs, or beliefs different from those portrayed here. Thank you for your patronage. _

**Chapter Five**

**Memories of Lyfe**

Darkness. Nothingness. Darkness surrounded Elektra as she felt as though she were floating upwards on a cloud of air. She wore her black leather outfit as though nothing had changed.

A light appeared around her. She saw large, circular mirrors lifting upward, a bit faster than she was. She gazed into a rising mirror and saw a small, almost unnoticeable red line, not even two inches long, across her neck.

She grazed her hand over it. She felt no pain from it. The mirrors shattered, but made no noise before falling back downward into the darkness.

She watched as the darkness became gray and the gray became white.

An endless landscape of light appeared, stretching in all directions. A large, shining gold gate stood before her.

The sun shone off of it, casting brilliant colors onto the pure white of the sky.

A disembodied voice echoed from all corners of the infinite place. "Elektra Natchios." Elektra breathed in and nodded. "You must now account for all the deeds of your life." The voice was deep and rich, filling Elektra with a sense of belonging and happiness.

The light slowly faded away and Elektra found herself in large room, with ceilings twenty feet high and exquisite furniture. The walls were pristinely painted and the carpet was perfectly cleaned.

Someone sat in a red velvet seat, rocking back and forth. Elektra walked towards her in wonderment. She slowly rounded the chair and observed the one in it.

A woman... with dark, flowing hair. It was straight and fell serenely to the upper middle of her back, swaying in the wind.

She was cradling something in her arms... A bundle of blankets. Elektra looked confused as she tried to think of a time in her life like this.

She approached the bundle and pulled back a blanket revealing a tiny hairless baby, cooing and wriggling. It smiled and giggled and flailed it's arms back and forth.

Elektra smiled. "It's... me!"

A burst of cold air entered the room and all went black. For a moment, time seemed frozen, and then she stood in an alleyway.

A little girl, probably about ten years old came running down the alley right past her, not sparing a glance. Elektra seemed to be invisible to the people in her memories.

Behind the girl ran a woman, much like the one from the last memory, although she appeared older, gaining some gray colors in her hair.

Then a group a men dressed in black with coverings over their faces ran after the two.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried.

Elektra closed her eyes as a gunshot echoed through the streets.

She smelled the sweet fragrance of a rose as it fell to the ground.

She gulped and waited for the burst of air once more.

The world became black as the air blasted once more.

Now, she was standing in the middle of a street. Cars drove right through her as though she were a projection.

She watched as her own self walked down road talking with Matt. She thought of how soon after this memory, she would end up perpetually killing him.

She walked up to them listening to their conversation: "Wow, how can you fight like that?" Matt asked her.

"My father." She replied. "He had me train with a different sensei each month."

Matt, adorned with sunglasses to cover his blind eyes continued, "Sounds like he was trying to turn you into some kinda warrior."

"No..." She sighed. "Just not a victim."

The darkness resumed and she found herself on a grassy hill with men and women stationed around her. She watched as the memory gripped a long, wooden staff. A man in a white robe stepped forward.

The memory bowed and began attacking the robed man. She pushed the staff into his gut and tripped him, making him fall backwards.

Then she placed the staff on his throat.

Darkness surrounded her once more.

Then, she reappeared inside an ancient, temple like building with the same men and women surrounding her.

An older man stepped forward. "If you cannot control your abilities, we have no choice. Goodbye Elektra." With that, the memory walked away, heading down a long, dusty road towards the sea... towards new opportunities. (Guess where she ends up? Port of Entry!)

(...Bring Me To Life... by Evanescence begins.)

The darkness resumed, pushing her forward into a large, wood floored, empty room. Lightning and thunder collided outside.

...How can you see into my eyes like open doors?...

The memory crouched down on the ground and slowly spread her arms to a wide radius. She began to rise to her feet, facing a wall.

...Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb...

The memory, wearing a black tank top and sweatpants, suddenly, flipped two Sais upward.

...Without a soul.... My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold...

She whirled around and spun the Sais back and forth threateningly. She took a step forward just a sandbag fell from the ceiling and stabbed directly into it. She took two more steps and slashed to bags before flipping the Sais upside down. Holding onto the blade, she hooked the ends onto the ropes supporting the sandbags.

...Until you find it there and lead it back......

With finesse, she back flipped with the help of the supporting ropes and Sais, her long braided hair flying through the air.

...Home...

She breathed heavily, Sais still attached to the ropes as she landed on her feet.

...Wake me up...

Regaining her breath, she leapt into the air and kicked a bag, slashing it as it swung back towards here, making sand spill out.

...Wake me up inside!...

She high kicked a bag and did an armless cartwheel, kicking two sandbags in the air.

...Call my name and save me from the dark...

A piece of hair fell into her face. She stabbed a sandbag and then stabbed the same one with the other sai, before ripping them out making an "X" shape.

...Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become...

A bag dropped from the ceiling with a crudely painted red devil face. Elektra spun the sai and threw it, landing it seamlessly between the devil's eyes.

...Bring me to Life! ...

She stood before a mirror, labored breathing and stared at herself.

The room went dark as one final lightning beam flashed.

Then, she witnessed the rooftop she had been on not fifteen minutes earlier. She watched as her memory attacked Matt. The real Elektra cried to the memory "Stop! Wait! He didn't do it!" But it was no use. She didn't really exist in the time she was seeing, she was simply forced to stand by and watch.

She saw the battle progress and then Bullseye's advancement. Watching one's own death was enough to drive some insane. Elektra simply closed her eyes. She had been trained by hundreds of sensei, and she knew how to be strong through even the worst events.

The city went black and the darkness and wind appeared once again.

She was back before the golden gate. A voice, as though in summary of the events, spoke. "Elektra Natchios. Few are worthy of another chance. Even fewer receive that chance. You have looked upon the face of God and lived. You are indeed special. And so are you're friends. And so... I send you back to them. Good Luck."

Elektra didn't have time to understand before another voice spoke, one that sounded distant and earthly... Not the radiant voice of the one she had just spoken to.

"This will not be easy. I can only request it. It is in God's own hands."

"You understand of course..." An older man said, as Kit, Anna and Spiderman gathered around a table with white linens. On the table was Elektra. "Only a warrior can come back from death. And even then, the second life is never quite like the first."

They nodded, paying more attention to the cut on her neck and the wound through her stomach. "Listen 'Stick' we brought you here like she said and I don't know why, so just do whatever it is she wanted you here for."

"Please." The man said, "Join me in the prayer."

"Dear Lord, unto you do we commend the spirit of this lowly mortal. Her work was not finished, her spirit cannot rest. Deliver unto us this mortal, that she may have another chance at your wondrous gift of life." He placed one hand on her forehead and another on her stomach.

"We ask this through the holy word of God, Amen." He quickly removed his hand from her. Suddenly, she sat up, gasping as the table beneath her lit up.

Kit leapt on top of her and hugged her.

She winced and then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you real?" He asked, still embracing her.

A tear dripped down her cheek. "I think so." She said.

"Welcome home." Anna said.

She smiled. "Yes... Home."


	7. Revenge

Chapter Six 

**Revenge**

Elektra swung her legs around the table and stood up. "Come on." She ordered. They obeyed, easily telling she was not in a joking mood.

"Where?" Spiderman asked.

Elektra spoke through gritted teeth. "To find Bullseye."

"Wait!" The old, balding man said. "The war has just begun."

She took off, stomping out of the small building, making a bell ring on the door. Looking back, she noticed she had been laying on what must have been a pool table, considering they were emerging from the pool hall.

She marched through the streets at a quick pace, making the others jog behind her to keep up. With a certain uneasy feeling, she led them away from the Port towards the unexplored northern half of the island.

Once more the streetlights flickered on. Was she really out for a whole day? Or were the Nightmares slowly shortening sun's reign over the currently peaceful streets of the city.

She continued her stride even as the beacon from Alexandria's lighthouse shone in the background. In an instant, the fires were back and the smoke arose from the city.

A man dressed in black leapt from an alleyway in front of her, releasing a wolf whistle from his lips. Elektra halted, looking at him from head to toe and back.

"Hey pretty lady. Hand over the valuables." He mocked. She flipped a sai out from its hidden position on her pants and thrust it through his stomach, quickly pulling it out.

As he fell to his knees and then to the ground, she looked back towards her destination: The large warehouse up ahead. She resumed her pace.

Kit, Anna, and Spiderman stood, open-mouthed. They looked back and forth to each other and continued on, staying a good distance behind her.

"What's her problem?" Spiderman asked.

Anna looked to him as they continued walking. "Rage. Her own Lyfe was taken from her! What other thing can she do but to return the favor."

"...No..." Kit began. "You remember what Stick said: 'The Second Lyfe is never quite like the first.'"

Kit stepped faster, passing Anna and Spiderman. "Elektra maybe we shouldn't do thi-" Elektra whirled around.

"Is there any other way?" She asked.

Kit shrugged unknowingly.

She sighed, looking to her feet, eyes closed. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "I want revenge." She said.

Kit offered her his hand. "Revenge won't make the pain go away."

"You don't know how I feel!" She cried.

"Yes..." He sighed, lowering his head. "I do."

Elektra looked at him. "Wha-"

Without warning, a loud boom resounded from the city. Elektra turned to view the source of the noise. A mushroom cloud rose in the distance. A building had exploded with tremendous force.

"Carnage!" Spiderman yelled, running past them. "He's not gonna get away with this!"

Anna ran closely behind him. Elektra stayed and stared at Kit.

"How?" She begged.

Kit took off down the road behind them. "We'll talk about this later!" He yelled over his shoulder.

She ran after them, avoiding the pieces of fallen, flaming materials.

**Author's Note**: You may find these chapters to be very "Elektra-themed." This is for two reasons: 1. I'm hyped about the new Elektra movie coming out January 14th. 2. They are currently in Marvel City. Elektra (no, I didn't make her up... Watch scene 23-26 of the movie Daredevil to understand what she's about) is a Marvel Comic Book Character. Is it not fitting that she be in the comic-world based Marvel City?

**P.S.:** For those of you who are a fan of the Elektra: Assassin comic book, just know that this is not ugly-black-haired-man-voiced-bathing-suit-wearing-hold-sais-wrong Elektra. This is the Jennifer-Garner-Black-Leather-Awesome-Sais-Great-Battle-Sequences Elektra.


	8. Legal Information

**Legal Information**

This story is not affiliated with NBC Universal, Inc. and/or its subsidiary, parent, affiliated, related and/or successor companies, including without limitation Universal City Studios LLLP and any company having any interest in Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal CityWalk Hollywood, Universal Orlando, Universal Studios Florida, Universal's Islands of Adventure, Universal CityWalk Orlando, Universal Mediterranean, Universal's Port Adventura, Universal Costa Caribe, Universal Studios Japan, and/or Universal Studios Shanghai.

A Vacation From The Ordinary, Cafe 4, CityWalk, CityWalk Party Pass, Comic Strip Cafe, Confisco Grille, Croissant Moon Bakery, Delfino Riviera, The Dragons Keep, Dueling Dragons, The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad, Elektra Natchios, The Enchanted Oak Tavern, Fire-Eater's Grill, The Flying Unicorn, The Frozen Desert, the groove, Halloween Horror Nights, Institute of Future Technology, International Food and Film Festival, Island Market & Export, Island Skipper Tours, Live The Adventure, Lombard's Seafood Grille, The Lost Continent, Me Ship, The Olive, Mythos Restaurant, Ocean Trader Market, Photo Funnies, Pizza Predattoria, Port of Entry, Port Provisions, Poseidon's Fury, Poseidon's Fury: Escape from the Lost City, Pteranodon Flyers, Thunder Falls Terrace, Toon Extra, Toon Lagoon, Triceratops Encounter, Treasures of Poseidon, Universal Amphitheatre, Universal CityWalk, Universal CityWalk Orlando, Universal Express, Universal's Islands of Adventure, Universal Orlando, Universal Studios, Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Studios Islands of Adventure, Universal's Islands of Adventure, Universal's Islands of Adventure Trading Company, Universal Studios Store, Universal Studios Vacations, Van Helsing, Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula, Anna Valerious WaterWorld, The Watering Hole, The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show.

The foregoing is not a complete list of Universal owned trademarks or copyrighted properties.

All Popeye characters ™ and © 2004 KFS, Inc. ™ Hearst Holdings, Inc.

Betty Boop © 2004 King Features Syndicate, Inc./Fleischer Studios, Inc. ™ The Hearst Corporation.

Dr. Seuss properties ™ and © 2004 Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. All rights reserved.

Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls ® Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends ™ and © Ward Prods.

Jurassic Park River Adventure ®, Camp Jurassic ®, Pteranodon Flyers ®, Jurassic Park ®, Jurassic Outfitters ®, Jurassic Park Discovery Center ® Universal Studios/Amblin.

Marvel Super Hero character names & likenesses ™ and © 2004 Marvel © 2004 Universal Studios.

All Legal Information is that of IOACentral, the site on which the information and descriptions in this story is based, along with Universal Orlando and Universal's Islands of Adventure. Copyright 2004 unless otherwise stated.

This story is not affiliated with Universal Studios or in any way.

Visit for more information on vacations to Universal's Islands of Adventure theme park and resort at Universal Orlando, in Orlando, Florida.

Any references to anything copyrighted are acknowledged. All characters and stories are fictional. Any likeness to any real person, living or dead is purely coincidental.


End file.
